fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Goddess! Pretty Cure!
Goddess! Pretty Cure! is a Pretty Cure fan series by CureSailorMoon1617 . The genres are Romance, Magical Girl, Comedy, Drama, and Fantasy. And the themes are Greek Mythology, Moons, Suns, Stars, Darkness, and Light. Plot Long ago, the kingdom of Olympia was attacked be a great evil. This great evil was eventually drivin away but at a great cost. Now 100 years later, 5 girls are given the power to become pretty cures in order save earth from this great evil. Characters 'Pretty Cures' ''Reika Mangetsu / Cure Luna She is a sweet and smart young girl who is helpful and brave. She loves the Legend of Princess Kaguya and collecting anime merchandise. She is 15 years old and in grade 10. She wears the same school uniform that she wore in middle school back in Japan. Caitlin Dathsolas / Cure Rainbow She is a bubbly and energetic young girl who is clumsy and annoying. She loves irish fairy tales and collecting flower themed jewelry. She is 13 years old and in grade 8. She wears a uniform that was passed down to her by her mother. Estelle Delphine / Cure Ocean She is a smart and serious young girl who is talented and scary when angry. She loves paris and is alwasy practicing her music skills. She is 14 years old and in grade 9. She designed her own school uniform all by herself. Nina Grace / Cure Glory She is a shy and honest young girl who is lovable and is often caught day dreaming. She loves romance novels and writing poems in her spare time. She is 12 years old and in grade 7. She put her school uniform together from clothes she bought as stores back in her home town. Amy Spring / Cure Dark She is a shy and beautiful young girl who is elegant and dreams of true love. She loves the goth lolita style from Japan and watching teen dramas. She is 16 years old and in grade 11. She got her school uniform on the internet. 'Olympia' Zeus He is the king of the gods and the god of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, and justice. He is married to her but has bad habbit of flirting with other women. He is strong , serious, and wise but can be a real flirt at times. His symbols are the thunderbolt, the eagle, the bull, and the oak. Hera She is the queen of the gods and the goddess of marriage, women and birth. She is married to Zeus but gets jealious when she sees him flirting with other women. She is wise, beautiful, and strong but is scary when made angry. Her symbols are the pomegranate, a peacock feather, a diadem, the cow, and the lily. 'Affectionesmalae' 'Other Characters' Gallery 'Pretty Cure' Reika_Mangetsu.jpg|Reika Mangetsu Cure_Luna_RE.jpg|Cure Luna Caitlin_Dathsolas.jpg|Caitlin Dathsolas Cure_Rainbow.jpg|Cure Rainbow Estelle_Delphine.jpg|Estelle Delphine Cure_Ocean.jpg|Cure Ocean Nina_Grace.jpg|Nina Grace Cure_Glory.jpg|Cure Glory Amy_Spring.jpg|Amy Spring Cure_Dark.jpg|Cure Dark 'Olympia' 'Affectionesmalae' 'Other Characters''' Trivia *The show takes place at an elite boarding school in Washington, DC. Category:CureSailorMoon1617 Category:Pretty Cure fanime